


Куртка

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, coat envy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Одежда не всегда красит человека.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Куртка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jackets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330363) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



В целом Джон Ватсон не считал себя ревнивым человеком. Он не завидовал тем, кто сделал успешную карьеру, а такая была у большинства его коллег – выпускников медицинской школы. Он испытывал только удовлетворение от продвижения по служебной лестнице своих бывших товарищей по армии (тех, что выжили). И он, конечно, не жаждал благосостояния и статуса своей сестры.

Но если быть честным с самим собой (а он вообще был честным человеком), существовало несколько вещей, которые поднимали зелёные флаги зависти в сердце Джона. И в самом начале этого списка находилось пальто Шерлока.

Дело было не только в очевидном тепле, которое дарила эта деталь гардероба, хотя и в этом заключалась немалая доля зависти Джона. Находясь на месте преступления и дрожа от холода в своей старой (и совершенно неподходящей) холщовой куртке, он быстро заметил, что Шерлок всегда выглядит так, будто ему тепло и уютно. Он, по-видимому, никогда не чувствовал холода или сырости, и этого не происходило только потому (как утверждал Шерлок), что тот был мысленно выше такого рода вещей. Возможно, играла свою роль ментальная отстранённость, но Джон был уверен, что значительную роль ещё играла шершавая, плотная, мягкая шерстяная ткань.

И потом, было ещё то, как Шерлок _выглядел_ в этом пальто. Его сосед по квартире уже обладал естественными преимуществами роста и грации. Оденьте его в это пальто, и он превращается из просто высокого (и довольно неуклюжего, надо сказать) в _драматичного_ и _внушительного_. Практически _герой_ , и всё из-за особенно элегантного покроя. Джон и раньше замечал такой эффект, особенно от формы, но никогда не видел ничего похожего на то, как мог преобразиться человек в этом пальто. В мире, где большинство людей (включая Джона) были простыми знаками препинания, такими как запятые или точки, Шерлок, естественно, был восклицательным знаком, но в этом пальто он был целым _рядом_ из них. Даже не пытаясь ничего для этого делать. Он был рождён, чтобы спасти мир, или повелевать им, или то и другое вместе. Он не выглядел бы неуместно на экране телевизора, мчась спасать вселенную с Доктором или командой Торчвуда в Рождественском спецвыпуске. Джон решил, что учитывая эффект, оно стоило каждого потраченного Шерлоком пенни.

Да, это пальто творило чудеса. По крайней мере, Джон говорил себе именно это, и где-то даже верил, до того дня, когда сам его надел.

Это был чрезвычайно трудный день ещё _до_ того, как его собственная куртка оказалась забрызганной – нет, щедро покрытой – невероятно противной, вызывающей рвоту дрянью, используемой контрабандистами на речном складе в качестве мины-ловушки. Только благодаря быстрой реакции Джона вещество попало на левую сторону его куртки, а не на лицо и руки. Как бы то ни было, он едва успел обратить на это внимание. Он просто выскользнул из своей куртки – осторожно, несмотря на спешку, чтобы не коснуться этой гадости – и помчался за Шерлоком, который (естественно) побежал за главарём контрабандистов, не думая о самосохранении. Контрабандист, отнюдь не дурак, попытался оторваться от Шерлока в лабиринте складов и переулков у реки. Шерлок прилип к нему, как клей, игнорируя любую опасность. Задыхаясь, Джон бежал, догоняя их. Запыхавшись и промокнув насквозь, потому что дождь лил, как перед вторым потопом. К тому времени, когда они взяли контрабандиста под стражу, Джон промок насквозь. Как только адреналин от пробежки покинул его организм, он начал дрожать от холода, а затем начал шмыгать носом. Он попытался унять дрожь, но это было гиблое дело. Прибыв на место происшествия, Лестрейд несколько раз бросил на него сочувственные взгляды. Джон мог только представить, как он выглядит – наверное, как мокрая крыса.

Озабоченное внимание Лестрейда не осталось незамеченным. Или, может быть, это был один из лучших дней Шерлока, по крайней мере, для его соседа по квартире. – Вот, – сказал тот, снимая своё драгоценное пальто и накидывая его на плечи Джона, будто это не имело никакого значения.

Несмотря на то, что снаружи пальто было мокрым, внутри оно было тёплым от тела Шерлока, сухим и невероятно мягким. – С-с-спасибо, – пробормотал Джон, стараясь не стучать зубами.

– Это сработает лучше, если ты наденешь его полностью, Джон, – Шерлок отмахнулся от его благодарности, прежде чем повернуться к Лестрейду.

Джон первым делом снял свой бесполезный, насквозь промокший хлопковый джемпер. Не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы тот намочил внутреннюю поверхность пальто Шерлока. Он на мгновение задумался, не снять ли и свою такую же мокрую хлопчатобумажную футболку, но ему совсем не хотелось подставлять покрытое шрамами плечо любопытным взглядам лучших лондонцев. Он предпочел бы обойтись без этого и надеяться, что относительно тонкая ткань быстро высохнет.

Пальто Шерлока было немного тесновато в плечах, слишком длинным в рукавах и почти доходило до лодыжек – но Джону было всё равно. Оно было тяжёлым, тёплым и _идеальным_. Просто великолепным, несмотря на то, что он не осмеливался сунуть руки в карманы из страха перед тем, что в них могло оказаться. Носить пальто было всё равно, что завернуться в пушистое тёплое полотенце, если это полотенце было сделано из какого-то шелковисто-мягкого материала подкладки внутри этого пальто, ласкающей каждый дюйм голых рук Джона. Неудивительно, что Шерлок носил это пальто везде, в любое время, когда погода выглядела достаточно подходящей, чтобы это оправдать. Это было _чудесно_.

Однако, судя по некоторым странным взглядам, которые бросали на него Лестрейд, Донован и остальные, Джон быстро догадался, что он, в отличие от Шерлока, не очень-то хорошо _выглядит_ в пальто Шерлока. На самом деле, небольшая ухмылка Донован заставила Джона немного нервничать. Джон знал, что он – не Шерлок, не восклицательный знак, но он не мог выглядеть _так_ плохо в этом пальто, не так ли? Никто не мог выглядеть по-настоящему ужасно в этом чуде современного пошива, не так ли?

Видимо, он мог. Конечно, в переулке, где они наконец-то положили контрабандиста на землю, не было никаких зеркал, но одно из соседних зданий было чем-то вроде городской реконструкции, блестящей штукой из металла и бетона с отражающим односторонним стеклом, оказавшимся ещё одной лучшей вещью. Джон криво усмехнулся, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале. В лучшем случае он выглядел как кусок ткани, увенчанный мокрой русой головой и бледным лицом. В худшем случае – и действительно, худшее было самой правдивой интерпретацией – он выглядел как тип, за которым он сам стал бы очень внимательно следить, если бы встретил кого-то подобного в переулке или в метро. Кто-то, кто может быть просто бездомным, или, может быть, эксгибиционистом, но в любом случае таким человеком, которого другие инстинктивно избегали бы, говоря «О, _Боже_ , как его жалко». Даже не страшно, просто грустно.

Джон вздохнул и постарался не чувствовать себя подавленным. По крайней мере, ему было тепло. Если повезёт, Боб, хороший друг Шерлока, который работал в химчистке, сможет спасти его куртку. Если нет, то, может быть, следующая распродажа или подержанная куртка, которую он найдёт, подойдёт ему немного лучше, чем та, которая в настоящее время покрыта противным веществом. Из-за того, что он повредил, потерял или каким-то иным образом отделился от куртки, он не мог позволить себе думать о покупке чего-то действительно подходящего для него. Тёплое, относительно непромокаемое и не слишком дорогое – лучшее, на что он мог надеяться.

Два дня спустя Джон всё ещё был без куртки и очень остро ощущал её отсутствие. По словам Боба, его старая куртка действительно была безнадёжно испорчена, и Джону не удалось найти ей замену. Во-первых, было слишком холодно и жалко идти куда-либо без куртки, что делало покупки для одного из них проблемой. Во-вторых, очевидно, холодный и влажный сезон был совершенно _неподходящим_ временем, чтобы попытаться купить что-то, чтобы держать вас сухим и тёплым. Все хорошие магазины были заполнены лёгкими весенними вещами, а в торговых центрах и магазинах секонд-хенда всё более-менее приличное было разобрано. Он чуть было не купил в магазине Оксфам предполагаемое «пончо перуанского пастуха», но даже он не был настолько отчаявшимся, чтобы надеть что-то из оранжевой, розовой и коричневой пряжи. Ещё нет.

Но он не мог и дальше слоняться по квартире, избегая выходить на улицу. На следующий день у него была смена в клинике. Ему оставалось только напялить на себя свитера, взять с собой зонтик и надеяться на лучшее. Может быть, у Сары есть идея, где купить зимние куртки вне сезона...

– Ю-ху! – жизнерадостный голос миссис Хадсон эхом разнёсся по квартире за несколько секунд до того, как она появилась в дверях. – О, привет, дорогой, – небрежно поздоровалась она. – Я думала, вы оба здесь. Шерлок вышел?

– Он в своей комнате. – Джон кивнул в сторону двери, за которой несколько минут назад исчезла одетая в пижаму фигура Шерлока. – Эта коробка для него? – добавил он, заметив свёрток в её руках.

– Нет, дорогой, молодой человек сказал мне, что это для тебя. – Она протянула ему плоскую большую белую картонную коробку. – Я не знала, что ты ждёшь доставку.

– Нет, – ответил Джон, с некоторым подозрением разглядывая свёрток. Коробка была относительно тяжёлой, несмотря на свою лёгкую конструкцию, и перевязана коричневой бечёвкой, завязанной простым бантом. Не было абсолютно никаких указаний на то, что это было или откуда оно взялось. – Кто его доставил? А вы уверены, что он сказал, что это для меня?

– Ты здесь – единственный доктор Джон Ватсон, – сухо заметила миссис Хадсон. – А он был всего лишь посыльным. Ты действительно должен следить, когда ожидаешь посылку. Ты не можешь ожидать, что я замечу и приму доставку. Я – твоя домовладелица, дорогой, а не домработница. – Она дружески похлопала его по плечу. – А теперь я должна вернуться к своей передаче.

– Но я не... – Джон замолчал, когда миссис Хадсон вышла, напевая себе под нос.

Джон оказался один в гостиной с коробкой сомнительного происхождения, раздумывая, что же с ней делать. Судя по тому, как миссис Хадсон её передала, если бы она могла взорваться при толчке, они уже были бы на небесах. Но это не означало, что в ней не может быть очень неприятного сюрприза. Она не дребезжала. Его стетоскоп (извлечённый из медицинской сумки) не обнаружил ни зловещего тиканья, ни стука, ничего, кроме тишины. И действительно, сама коробка была такой невероятно хрупкой, что трудно было представить, что там может находиться бомба. Сибирская язва, возможно, но ничего похожего на взрыв.

Но на самом деле, кто мог использовать большие коробки для доставки посылок, так или иначе?.. Теперь, когда он подумал об этом, коробка показалась ему смутно знакомой.

А, точно! Боб-работник химчистки-чудотворец использовал их, когда доставлял более громоздкие предметы для Шерлока. Может быть, ему всё-таки удалось спасти куртку Джона. Немного успокоившись, Джон разрезал бечёвку и осторожно приподнял крышку.

Там, под слоем бумаги, лежала куртка – но не потрёпанная, подвергшаяся надругательству. Джон с благоговением её поднял. Это была куртка из кожи, чёрной, маслянисто-мягкой, но совсем не тонкой. Поверхность тускло отражала свет в комнате. Кожа была не блестящей, а глянцевой, с тонкой текстурой и отделкой. Похоже, чем-то обработанная. Джон готов был поспорить на пять фунтов, что вода не впитается и скатится с её поверхности. Внутри у неё была подкладка из тёмной ткани винного цвета, которая, по мнению Джона, могла быть шерстью, но он никогда не встречал такой мягкой шерсти.

На внутренней стороне куртки не было никаких этикеток. Ни в каком виде, нигде.

Должно быть, произошла какая-то ошибка. Джон мог подумать только об этом, но ничего не смог с собой поделать. Ему просто нужно было примерить эту вещь. Он пожал плечами, оценивая её вес. Она казалась прочной и надёжной. _Старой_ , в том смысле слова, который существовал в течение многих лет и предназначался для последних поколений.

Куртка сидела на нём идеально. Он застегнул металлическую молнию и защёлки на клапане молнии, а затем застегнул пояс вокруг талии. Это было похоже на вторую кожу. Восхитительно тёплая, удобная вторая кожа, которая покрывала его от высокого воротника до запястий и середины бёдер, полностью соответствуя его фигуре. Он повернулся, пробуя, каково это, когда он двигается. Никакого неудобства. Никаких ограничений. Что бы он ни делал.

Сзади был даже разрез, идеально подходящий для того, чтобы сидеть, и, что более важно, чтобы дотянуться до того места, где он обычно носил свой пистолет.

Ошеломлённый, он направился в туалет и посмотрел на себя в большое зеркало, прикреплённое к двери. Мужчина, который смотрел на него, не был таким броским, как Шерлок в своём пальто. Ни одного восклицательного знака. Но он уже не был и запятой. Он выглядел профессионалом, компетентным и немного опасным. Он не привлекал особого внимания, но если бы ты его заметил, то не смог бы не увидеть... кое-чего. Это кто-то был не просто полезным, а элегантным и способным, кому можно доверять, кому не хочется перечить.

Он смотрел _в упор_.

Услышав, как об стену ударилась дверь, Джон поспешно вышел из ванной, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. Он как раз успел увидеть, как Шерлок выскочил из своей комнаты, полностью одетый, с мобильником в руке, и катапультировался в гостиную.

– Джон! Я только что получил сообщение от Лестрейда, два трупа в запертом шкафу в подсобке в Кенсингтоне, оба без левых ушей... Джон? – он замолчал, его светлые глаза быстро осматривали пустую гостиную.

– В какой части Кенсингтона? – машинально спросил Джон, уже прикидывая, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы добраться туда в это время суток.

Шерлок повернулся к нему лицом и замер. Джон оказался в центре пристального внимания Шерлока, вся сила внимания его соседа по квартире ощущалась почти физически. Это длилось всего секунду или две, но за это время, Джон был уверен, Шерлок, как обычно, _всё_ понял. Глаза его друга заблестели, и он улыбнулся Джону. – Рядом с Холланд-парком. Я рад, что ты наконец-то оделся по погоде.

Джон моргнул, а потом вспомнил, что на нём надето. – Это – не моё.

Шерлок фыркнул. – Конечно, она – твоя.

– Нет, я...

– Я знал, что в это время года тебе будет трудно сменить куртку. Боб сказал мне, что, возможно, у него найдётся что-нибудь подходящее среди невостребованных вещей, и если это произойдёт, он пришлёт их мне. Что он, очевидно, и сделал. – И снова Шерлок окинул Джона взглядом. – Она тебе идёт.

Голова Джона закружилась, когда он попытался это осознать. Куртка была идеальной, без сомнения. К тому же она, несомненно, стоила гораздо больше, чем Джон мог себе позволить. – Но, я...

– Ску-у-учно, – пропел Шерлок. – Правда, Джон. Об этом уже позаботились. Теперь нам нужно поймать убийцу. Идёшь?

Это было не последнее слово на эту тему, но оно подождёт. Шерлок снова отмахнётся, но они могли бы разобраться с этим позже. – Прямо за тобой.

Но потом то, да сё, и они так этого и не сделали. К тому времени, как они выследили серийного убийцу, похитившего уши, прошла почти неделя, и за это время чёрная кожаная куртка каким-то волшебным образом стала бесспорно принадлежать _Джону_. Она держала его в тепле и сухости, имела множество карманов для хранения мобильных телефонов, перчаток, оружия и случайных пакетов с уликами, и никогда его не замедляла.

А выражение лиц Донована и Андерсона, когда они увидели его в ней в первый раз, было _бесценным_.


End file.
